This invention relates to new and useful sulfamylurea derivatives, which are effective in reducing blood sugar levels to a remarkably high degree. More particularly, it is concerned with certain novel 4-substituted-1-piperidinesulfonylureas and their base salts with pharmacologically acceptable cations, which are useful in therapy as oral hypoglycemic agents for the treatment of diabetes.
In the past, various attempts have been made by numerous investigators in the field of organic medicinal chemistry to obtain new and better oral hypoglycemic agents. For the most part, these efforts have principally involved the synthesis and testing of various new and heretofore unavailable organic compounds, particularly in the arc of the sulfonylureas. However, in the search for still newer and more improved oral hypoglycemic agents, far less is known about the activity of various heterocyclic sulfonylureas like 4-substituted-1-piperidinesulfonylureas and their derivatives. For instance, J. M. McManus et al. in the Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 8, p. 766 (1965) report on several cyclicsulfamylureas that are active, but none of these compounds possess any outstanding clinical advantages over that of either chlorpropamide or tolubutamide when used in this connection.